


Do You Wanna Talk About It?

by just_another_starstruck_wombat



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: But kinda gay, Comfort, Conor is hella gay for Eamon, M/M, Vague Mentions of Abuse, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_starstruck_wombat/pseuds/just_another_starstruck_wombat
Summary: Eamon's dad comes home, and Conor is bad at comforting people.





	Do You Wanna Talk About It?

They’re sitting at the top of their hill when Conor says something. He’s been ignoring the red splotches scattered across Eamon’s cheeks for an hour now, and he’s been pretending not to notice when Eamon pauses to swipe his sleeve across his face for longer. It’s the look in his eyes that Conor can’t stand. The quiet shine has been replaced by a dull, blank grey that makes Conor’s heart ache and his hands falter as he scribbles quickly across his notebook.

“Eamon.” His voice is hesitant, and he can’t bear to pull his head up to look at his friend.

“What’s up Con? Sorry -” Eamon pauses, and switches chords. “Do you think we should change this bit?”

“Eamon, do you wanna talk about it? I know… I know your da came home.” Eamon stops playing, and Conor kicks himself for not being more subtle.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Eamon’s voice trembles, and the guitar slumps slightly on his lap. His fingers are tight on the neck, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. Conor goes to speak, but stops instead, looking out across the park and to the city below. It’s a nice day – almost unheard of in Dublin – but Eamon sits unfazed in his thick sweater and denim jacket.

“He came home last week and it’s – it’s like nothing has changed Con. Ma’s even more stressed. Money’s tight as is and now – now –” His voice falters and the sleeve is swiped across his face again. Conor sighs, and puts down his book.

Shuffling closer, he gently wraps an around his friend, pulling the taller boy closer.

“S’alright Eams. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”

A small nod shakes his shoulder, and Eamon pulls away quickly, picking up the guitar again and almost throwing the book at Conor.

“It should be an A, not an E. Won’t sound right otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set after movie, if Conor hadn't left for England.  
> St. John of Gods is a psychiatric hospital in Dublin - Eamon mentions his dad's in there during the movie.


End file.
